Lu Homo?
by Faboeloes
Summary: Kisah absurd 3 orang murid laki-laki yang 'agak' homo. Apakah mereka bertiga benar-benar straight, atau benar-benar homonya? (Bad at Summary!) DLDR and RnR minna!


_**Okumura Lin **_**p****resent**

**L****u**** Homo?**

**a ****GUILTY CROWN/****ギルティクラウン****fanfiction**

**Just one-shot fanfiction**

**Main Character : Ouma Shu; Tsutsugami Gai; Samukawa Yahiro**

**Pairing : Gai x Shu**

**Rate : T+++**** (for Language; not Lemon)**

**Summary : ****Kisah **_**absurd **_**3 orang murid laki-laki yang 'agak' homo. Apakah mereka bertiga benar-benar **_**straight**_**, atau benar-benar homonya? ****(Bad at Summary!)**

**Disclimer : ****GUILTY CROWN****Hiroyuki Yoshino****, This Story © Me**

**Warning : abal, jelek, cacad, OOT, ****OOC**** AKUT****, Typos (semoga gx ada), dan masih banyak lagi sampai saya tak bisa menyebutkan, bahasa hampir semua tidak baku, bahasa kasar.**

**A/N : tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian yang ada di Guilty Crown.**

**HighSchool!AU****; Modern!AU**

* * *

**Author's POV**

* * *

"Kampret! Lu ngapain ha kayak gitu?!"

"Bukan salah gua sial! Gua mana tahu!"

"I-Inori_-c-chan_, m-mau k-kencan d-de-denganku?"

"*sigh* Ogah, sono pergi."

"Yahiro! Sialan lu, gara-gara lu sih! _Shit_!"

"Bodo amat lah, weh..."

"_OHAYOU MINNA~_"

"Berisik, setan!"

Ya, inilah keributan-keributan dari kelas 2-A yang didiami 'beberapa' murid dikelas tersebut. Mau _author_ sebutkan satu persatu? Boleh kok, cuma bayar, ahahaha. Gak sih, bercanda. Ok, tolong disimak baik-baik.

Nama pertama adalah Ouma Shu, dan dia adalah tokoh utama dari fic ini. Kalian pasti tahu kan ciri-cirinya? Rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan dan sedikit surai yang berwarna lebih muda. Dia adalah _chara _yang akan saya nistakan. HAHAHAHA! Ok, lanjut.

Lalu ada Tsutsugami Gai—yang kadang-kadang dipanggil 'Om Ubanan' sama anak-anak yang lain. Dia adalah _main character_ selain Shu. Postur tubuhnya memang tinggi dan memiliki uban—maksudku rambut berwarna perak. Dan diam-diam, Gai ini memiliki _fetish_ yang aneh. Nanti, kalian akan tahu sendiri 'kok!

Ada juga Yuzuriha Inori, si gadis merah muda yang merupakan seorang artis papan atas, namun papannya jatuh karena didorong sama Yahiro, jadi papan gilesan.

Ada lagi si Samukawa Yahiro, cowo (yang ngaku-ngaku) kece berambut coklat gelap dan memiliki postur tinggi yang sepantaran sama Gai (dia juga _main character _'kok). Si ketua kelas, Kusama Kanon, cewe yang baik hati, namun bisa jadi bejad disaat-saat tertentu.

Ada yang lain seperti Tamadate Souta, Tsugumi, Daryl Yan, Shinomiya Ayase, Kenji Kido, dan Babang Rowan. Kenapa Rowan dipanggil 'babang'? Karena, dia adalah tukang mie ayam yang pake gerobak yang suka keliling di komplek rumah saya selaku _author _paling ketjeh diseluruh dunia, HAHA! Ok, cukup.

_By The Way _(sok Inggris lo!), kelas yang ditempati oleh Shu dan kawan-kawannya ini adalah kelas paling '_fabulous_' seperti tendangan seorang _Heichou _yang punya wajah sedatar talenan. Ok, abaikan. Kenapa? Karena, kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling 'alim' diseluruh jagad raya~

Ok, langsung aja ye ke inti _fic _ini.

Jadi ya, ada suatu permasalahan dari ketiga orang yang ada di _list _anak-anak 2-A. Tsutsugami Gai, Ouma Shu, dan Samukawa Yahiro yang merupakan teman dari mereka masih orok alias bayi. Permasalahan tersebut adalah ketika Yahiro mengungkapkan bahwa Gai itu adalah seonggok(?) humu. Niatannya Yahiro sih bercanda. Tapi, karena Gai itu orangnya ciusan, jadi dia ngamuk-ngamuk dan selalu berantem saat ketemu Yahiro.

Nasib Shu? Gak tau deh ya...

Seperti yang terjadi sekarang, Yahiro dan Gai sekarang sedang saling mengejek satu sama lain. Biasalah, ejek-ejekan mereka itu kasar-kasar (dan gak penting).

"Anjir sih lu tuh! Bisa gak sih gak ganggu gua?!"—Yahiro.

"Bodo amat! Suka-suka gua!"—Gai.

"Dasar lu homo!" Yahiro membalas.

"Pala lu! Gua gak homo!" Dibalas lagi oleh Gai.

"Oi, diem sih!"

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR, SHU!"

"..." Ketika Shu berusaha menengahi, malah dia kena imbasnya. Shu cuma bisa urut dada.

* * *

**SHSL Flashback**

_**Cerita ini dimulai ketika Yahiro, Shu, dan Gai sedang di sekolah tercintah mereka. Biasa, mereka emang sahabat karib sih. Dengan masing-masing karakter yang beda-beda (baca : aneh-aneh). Kayak Yahiro yang super duper jahil, Shu yang pendiam namun kadang-kadang bisa kebalikan 180°, dan Gai yang sok-sok kayak raja tapi baik.**_

_**Suatu hari, mereka sedang petantang-petenteng di kelas. Terlintas sebuah lelucon—yang sebenarnya tak lazim—dibenak Yahiro untuk ditanyakan kepada Gai. Sang kepala coklat susu mendekati Gai.**_

_**'Gai, lu itu Humu ya?' Yahiro bertanya.**_

_**'APA?! Jangan gila lu!' Gai lalu mengambil buku cetak Matematikanya dan...**_

**BLETAK!**

_**'AUCH! **_Shit_**! Sakit kampret!'**_

_**'Ada apa?' **_

_**'Itu tuh! Ngomong yang gak-gak aja!'**_

'_**Tapi bener kan?' Yahiro kembali memancing-mancing emosi Gai.**_

'_**Pala lu kejedot jamban! Mana mungkin, oi! Gua masih **_straight _**gini!' Gai menyangkal tuduhan (yang gak jelas) itu.**_

_**'Tapi lu suka **_blushing-blushing _**'kan saat liat Shu?'**_

_**'Apa salah gua?' Dengan **_innocent_**-nya, Shu bertanya.**_

_**'Gua bakal buktiin kalo gua bukan Humu!'**_

* * *

Jadi, kalian-kalian sudah pada tahu 'kan? Ok, bagus.

Tapi, sebenernya Gai emang 'agak-agak' melenceng sih. Yang Yahiro bilang itu, emang kenyataan—menurut Gai. Tapi, Gai tetap bersihkukuh ingin mengapuskan pikiran-pikiran nista saat Shu bersamanya.

Gai juga tahu, bahwa ada seorang gadis yang sangat mengagumi Shu. Dia adalah Yuzuriha Inori, si artis. Gai emang ngerasa kesel banget saat lihat si Inori deket-deket sama Shu.

Sekarang, Gai sedang berada diatap sekolah sendirian. Gai sedikit menggali memori pembicaraannya dengan Yahiro beberapa jam yang lalu.

_**'Gai, gua punya tantangan buat elu.'**_

_**'Apaan?'**_

_**'Kalo misalnya dalam 7 hari, lu gak bisa dapetin hati si Inori, berarti lu positip humu dan lu harus joget oplosan cuma pake **_boxer_**. Tapi, kalo lu bisa dapetin hatinya Inori, berarti gua akuin, lu bukan humu, **_deal_**?'**_

_**'...Hm, ok deh. 7 hari ye.'**_

_**'Sip.'**_

"Kampret, gua nyesel juga sih nerima tantangan gak jelas dari si Yahiro sialan itu." Gai merutuk.

Masih dengan suasana sepoi-sepoi bin asek ini, tiba-tiba, pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda yang (agak) _shota_. Udah pada tau 'kan? Yap, bener banget. Jawabannya adalah Ouma Shu.

Dengan santai, dia menenteng kotak makan siangnya dan duduk disebelah Gai. Gai yang merasa jarak tubuh mereka berdekatan pun langsung dag-dig-dug-deg-dog gak jelas.

"S-Shu, t-tumben gak sama si c-curut satu itu. Dia kemana?"

"Gak tau tuh, tadi gua gak liat dia. Setau gua, dia tadi udah pulang. Emang napa?"

"E-enggak 'kok."

"Oh." Shu 'pun membuka kotak makannya dan mulai menyantap dengan tenang.

Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seorang laknat yang bersembunyi dibelakang pintu tersebut.

"Hehehe~ gua masukin ke mading sekulahlah~ Gai itu memang terbukti seorang humu~"

**(•w•?)**

"Psst~ itu loh~ yang ada di majalah dinding."

"Iya tuh~ ihh, emang beneran ya rumornya."

Tsutsugami Gai, sedang melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah. Telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara-suara yang memang tidak enak didengar.

"Masa sih, Gai-_sama _yang ganteng dan ketjeh gitu ternyata humu?"

"Ha?" Gai 'pun melihat gadis-gadis yang membicarakan dirinya dan menghampiri mereka.

Maniknya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik milik Shu yang juga menatap mading. Maniknya mengikuti kemana arah tatapan Shu bersarang. Mata indahnya langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat artikel yang ditulis dengan huruf besar.

**TSUTSUGAMI GAI ADALAH SEORANG HUMU**

**DIA BERADA DI ATAP SEKOLAH BERSAMA OUMA SHU**

"S-s-si...apa...?" Gai terbata-bata (bukan sepatu bata).

"..." Shu hanya diam saja.

"Ukh... BRENGSEK!"

Gai berlari menuju ruang kelasnya dan menemukan pemuda yang dicarinya (baca : dituduhnya), Yahiro. Gai dengan wajah garang mirip macan kesambet langsung mencengkram kerah baju Yahiro. Yang dicengkrem langsung aja pasang muka O_O!

"A-ada apa?!"

"Gak usah pura-pura lugu lu! Lu 'kan yang foto gua ama Shu! Anjing!"

"He! Jangan asal nuduh ye! Meskipun gua pernah bilangin lu homo, tapi gua mana mungkin ngelakuin hal kayak gitu! Gua masih temen lu! Gua gak mungkin nyebarin gosip-gosip gak jelas kayak gitu!"

"Gak usah ngeles deh lu! Lu kan yang buat berita gaje i...tu...?"

'_**Gak tau tuh, tadi gua gak liat dia. Setau gua, dia tadi udah pulang. Emang napa?**__**'**_

Gai melepas cengkramannya di kerah baju Yahiro.

"Kemaren elu langsung pulang?"

"Iye, gua mau bantuin mak gua buat ngurus restorannya. Abis itu, gua mau kerja _part time._"

"Jadi...siapa...kalo bukan elu?"

"Biasanya sih..." Yahiro membisikkan nama seseorang, "Anak itu 'kan jail bener."

"_Shit..._ Kalo ketemu ama gua, abis tuh anak!" Gai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke mading tersebut.

"Tapi jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, bro," ucap Yahiro.

Dia dan Yahiro membaca ulang mading tersebut. Mata tajam Yahiro menemukan sebuah tulisan aneh diantara kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Itu...apa?" tanya Yahiro.

**5****ウだ**

"Ha? Apaan tuh?" Gai garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang sama sekali gak gatel.

"Itu? Kode." Tiba-tiba, Shu muncul dibelakang Gai.

"_Fuck_! Shu! Sejak kapan lu ada disitu?! Jangan-jangan lu mau niruin anak rambut biru muda dari fandom sebelah?!"

"Enggak, 'kok." Shu menjawab dengan polos dan kembali menjawab, "Itu kode."

"Kode? Maksud lu?"

"Ya, pokoknya kode. Gua gak mau kasih tau sampai kalian berdua mecahin sendiri tuh kode. _Jaa_." Shu langsung ilang dari pandangan mereka.

"E-eh?! Woi, Shu! Balik lu!"

"Kayaknya gua tau deh ini siapa..." ucap Yahiro dengan wolesnya.

"Siapa? Siapa?!"

"Dia..."

**(•w•?)**

"Hmm~~"

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk-duduk woles didepan meja di ruangan klub-nya. Tangan kirinya memegang segelas coklat hangat (karena sekarang sudah bulan November akhir) dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kertas yang lumayan lebar.

Lagi enak-enaknya tuh nyantai, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak.

**BRAK! SPLASH! AAAHHHH! BRUK!**

"Siapa yang naroh aer disitu?! Pantat gua sakit, _bro_!"

_Re-take_!

3...2...1!

Lagi enak-enaknya tuh nyantai, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak.

**BRAK! PREEET~ PREEEEET~ UHH~**

"Jrit! Lo jangan ngentut dong! Bau woy!"

_Re-takeeee_!

3, 2, 1!

Lagi enak-enaknya tuh nyantai, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak.

**BRAK! BRUK!**

"Ya gak pake jatoh juga kali, Yahiro!" Gai protes gara-gara badan ketindih sama Yahiro. Mungkin para gadis-gadis _fujoshi_ di luar sana sudah berteriak-teriak histeris—termasuk saya. Ok, abaikan.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Pemuda yang memegang coklat panas itu bertanya.

"Gak usah pura-pura gak tau lo!" Gai membentaknya.

"Apaan sih?"

"Lo 'kan yang masang mading itu! Gak usah ngeles deh lo!"

"..." Pemuda pemegang coklat hangat itu terdiam. Tiba-tiba dia tertawa.

"Hahahaha!"

"?" Yahiro dan Gai bertanya-tanya tanpa mereka tahu, Shu sudah ada dibelakang mereka.

"Kalian hebat ya... Bisa tau kalau gua yang melakukan itu~"

"A-apa?! J-jadi bener lo yang ngelakuin itu!" Gai yang tau langsung naek titan—eh, naik pitam maksudnya.

"Gimana gua gak tau! Inisial nama lo aja ada disitu!" Yahiro membentak.

"...Oh. Iya juga sih..." Si pemuda itu menggumam dan tertegun. Dasar goblok.

"Jadi lo 'kan yang ngelakuin ini semua 'kan, kepala redaksi majalah dinding sekolah?" tanya Yahiro lagi.

"...Tamadate-_san_?"

"Kalo bener emang kenapa?"

"Hoo... Jadi gitu ya..." Terdengar suara gemetuk dari gigi Gai.

Dan akhirnya terdengar suara-suara gaduh dari sana.

* * *

**Gai's POV**

* * *

Um, halo. Kali ini gua dapet giliran dari _author._ Kalian udah pada tahu 'kan nama gua siapa?

Ok. Gua lagi dilema dan kesel banget nih kayak lagunya si Chebek gak jelas itu. Kenapa? Pertama, gua kena sial gara-gara ketua mading sialan itu. Masa gua yang ganteng dan ketjeh ini disangkain homo. Ya gak banget 'kan? *kibas rambut*. Yang kedua, tantangan 7 hari menembus waktu—eh, salah—7 hari mendapatkan hati Inori. Udah ini hari ke-6 lagi dan gua belum melakukan pergerakkan apapun. Geez...

Sebenernya, gua punya suatu rahasia yang belum pernah gua kasih tahu ke siapa-siapa. Kalian-kalian saja yang gua kasih tahu. Mau tahu 'kan? Yakin nih?

Sebenernya... gua itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Humu.

J-Jangan ketawa lu! G-gua 'kan cuma ngomong! Ok, ok, gua nyerah. Gua memang punya _fetish_ yang orang bilang, aneh. Gua ini punya ketertarikan seksual sama makhluk-makhluk sejenis gua. Puas lu?

Dan parahnya lagi, orang yang gua suka itu adalah sahabat gua sendiri, si Shu. Gua bukannya masalah apa. Tapi, gua cuma takut kalau nanti persahabatan gua sama dia itu pecah cuma gara-gara gini. Terus, gua mana mau dipermaluin didepan anak satu sekolahan. Harga diri, woy. Harga diri.

Lagian, siapa juga yang mau temenan sama 'orang homo'? Kayak ada yang mau aja. Kalo misalnya _fujoshi _kayak _author _sih, woles aja.

"Sekarang udah hari ke 6... Gua harus mikirin rencana nih..." Gua bergumam sendirian.

"Yosha! Akan ku coba cara-cara mendekati perempuan!" Gua mengepalkan tangan diudara.

* * *

**Back to Author's POV**

* * *

**Cara pertama di hari ke-5 : Membuatkan surat cinta**

"Hehe~" Gai melihat surat cinta yang dia buat untuk Inori.

Gai lalu masuk keruang loker dan mencari meja Inori. Setelah ketemu dia langsung memasukkannya ke laci meja Inori. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, tak sengaja Inori menarik buku sehingga surat itu jatuh. Inori lalu membuka surat itu dan membacanya sekilas. Tidak disangka, Inori langsung meremas-remas surat itu dan membuangnya ke laci.

"Basi." Inori bergumam.

**Status : Failed**

**(•w•?)**

**Cara kedua dihari ke-5 : Membelikannya makan siang.**

Gai merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan beberapa lembar uang 100 yen.

'_Lumayan lah, masih cukup kok duit gua...' _Yahiro mengelus duit yang dia pegang sayang-sayang.

Dia 'pun berjalan kekantin dan membelikan makanan yang paling disukai Inori, _onigiri_. Gadis manis itu memang memiliki _fetish _akut terhadap makanan yang bernama _onigiri_. Namun, harga _onigiri_ di kantin gak bisa diajak kompromi sih. Mahal banget, broh.

Ya, ujung-ujungnya, mau gak mau harus dibeli. Daripada harga diri keinjek? Mending ilang duit. Gai mulai ragu pemirsa. Setelah beli, dia dengan gaya (sok) kecehnya jalan nyamperin Inori.

"Nih, aku beliin buat kamu." Ih, jijik banget pake 'aku-kamu'. Disini _author _nyampe enek dengernya.

"Oh." Inori langsung nyamber tuh _onigiri _dan pergi ninggalin Gai yang udah jadi batu.

**Status : Failed**

**(•w•?)**

**Cara ke-3 di hari ke-4 : Mengajaknya pulang bareng**

"Inori, mau pulang bareng gak? Kan rumah kita searah gitu." Gai modus.

"_Gomen_, gua udah mau pulang bareng sama temen cewe gua." Inori langsung ninggalin si Gai yang menatap Inori dengan tatapan melas.

**Status : Failed**

**(•w•?)**

**Cara ke-4 di hari ke-3 : Mengajaknya jalan-jalan (p.s. : hari ke-3 ini hari Minggu)**

"Um, _moshi moshi_, ini bener nomor hapenya Inori?"

'_Iya, ini siapa?_'

"Ini, Gai. Um, hari ini ada kegiatan gak?"

'_Kayaknya enggak, napa_?'

Akhirnya, Gai menceritakan niatnya dan disetujui oleh Inori. Abis mutusin sambungan, Gai langsung teriak-teriak sampai ujung-ujungnya kena timpuk pake panci sama tetangganya. Akhirnya mereka jalan-jalan ke _Amusement Park_.

Tiba-tiba, Inori ditelepon seseorang dan harus pulang sekarang. Gai gagal deh ngecengin Inori.

**Status : Failed**

**(•w•?)**

Gai 'pun frustasi. _Tinggal 2 hari lagi, bro! _batin Gai berucap pilu. Dia berjalan ke sekolahnya dengan malas dan diperhatiin sama banyak orang. _Udah tengsin bener gua_, batin Gai berucap lagi. Salah lu sendiri 'kan?

Gai membuka pintu kelasnya dengan cukup kasar. Semua yang ada kelas langsung nengok kearahnya. Gai langsung memberi _deathglare _ke siapa saja yang menatapnya. Tak terkecuali sahabatnya, Yahiro yang sedang memandangnya sambil menyeringai tipis dan tentu tetap terlihat oleh Gai.

"Ngapain lu kayak gitu?"

"Gak apa-apa, cuma 'membenarkan' keadaan saja." Yahiro merangkul Shu dan membuat Gai dan Inori (yang kebetulan ada disitu) menjadi mendidih bagai air got di rebus.

"Apaan sih, Yahiro." Shu melepaskan rangkulan Yahiro. Sumpah deh, dirangkul kayak gitu emang bikin risih.

"Jangan marah dong, Shu-_chan_~"

"Jijik sih." Gai, Shu, dan Inori (yang jarak duduknya lumayan jauh) berucap kompak.

"_Hidoi-ssu~_"

"Anjrit, kok lu mirip si model cengeng dari fandom sebelah sih."

Tanpa mereka tahu, seseorang berambut kuning (ngambang) sedang bersin-bersin. Ok, lupakan.

Tak lama, bel sekolah 'pun berkumandang. Semua langsung duduk mencar-mencar. Kenapa? Orang gurunya lagi cuti sebulan XD.

Sumpah.

Gai deg-degan banget.

Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari Z—hari H sudah terlalu _mainstream_—dari segala tantangan laknat yang Yahiro ajukan. Dan Gai masih tidak bisa mendekati wanita pencinta _onigiri _itu. Gai sudah kepikiran dari kemarin, kalau misalnya dia (memang) harus membeberkan rahasianya dan joget oplosan cuma pake _boxer_. _Author _cuma bisa doain, semoga urat malunya Gai gak ilang.

Hari ini adalah hari rabu.

Dan hari penentuannya (asek).

Gai berjalan dengan tegang dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari dalam kelas.

"Eh? Hari ini Gai bakal menjawab tantangan 7 hari mencari cinta—salah—7 hari mengejar Inori 'kan?"

"Iya tuh, kayaknya sih, dia bakalan gagal. Orang dia itu kayaknya memang humu."

**SREK!**

"Whoo..." Semua orang meng-hooo-kan Gai dengan pelan.

"_Ohayou_."

"_Ooohaaayoouu_..." Semua yang sudah datang langsung berkoor ria. Dan suara yang paling keras adalah suara Yahiro.

"Jadi?" Tanpa berasam-basi, Yahiro langsung mendekati Gai.

"Jadi apa?" Dengan tehniknya, Gai berusaha menghindar dari Yahiro.

"Itu, tentang si Shu dan Inori." Yahiro mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Gai pengen cemplungin mukanya ke dalem lubang WC.

"...Gua gak punya masalah apa-apa 'kok."

Untung aja hari ini ada festival, jadi semua anak murid disekolah tertjintah mereka ini bisa berkeliaran bebas.

"Halaah, gak perlu ngeles deh~"

"...Permisi."

Gai berjalan keluar kelas sambil membawa tasnya. Tak lama, dia merasa diikuti oleh beberapa orang. Yang pasti termasuk Shu dan Yahiro. Dia mempercepat langkah kakinya dan mendengar tapak-tapak kaki dibelakangnya menjadi lebih cepat.

_'_Kuso_! Udahlah, gua lari aja deh mendingan.' _Lalu Gai berlari dengan kencang.

"Eh? Itu si Gai lari!" Yahiro dan kawan-kawan langsung mengejar Gai.

Tak lama kemudian, Gai bersembunyi di tempat parkir sepeda. Dia terduduk lemas disitu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seakan mau putus. Gai melihat keadaan sekitar—memastikan semuanya aman-aman saja. Lalu, dia berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasakan ada yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Bulu kuduknya berdiri seketika. Saat dia menengok...

"**Hai...Tsutsugami-**_**kun**_**... Kenapa kau lari tadi...? **_**Naze... **_**Tsutsugami...**_**-kun...**_**?**"

"GYAAAA—MMPH!"

Mulut sang pemuda berambut s_ilver_ ini debekap oleh gerombolan orang yang dari tangannya sih dia kenal.

"Hehehe~" Terdengar tawa laknat dari si pembekap dan gerombolan teman-temannya.

"Mmmph! Mmmn!" Gai meronta-ronta saat kedua tangan dari kakinya diikat.

Tiba-tiba, seluruh pakaiannya dilucuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo bopong dia~"

Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Gai, bukan?

**(•w•?)**

Yahiro membawa tawanannya (yang kalian sudah tau) ke balkon sekolah. Di bawah sana terdapat banyak sekali orang yang memeloti Gai.

"Ok, Gai~ Silakan jalankan taruhan kita tempo hari~" Yahiro menyeringai senang.

"..." Gai menghela nafasnya berat. Dia terpikir satu buah ide yang menurutnya cukup ampuh.

Gai mengoleng-olengkan badannya, biar dikira pusing gitu. Semua yang ada dibalkon (min Gai) langsung memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa dia?" Yahiro berbisik kepada keka—maksudku temannya—Kanon.

"Entahlah..."

**BRUK!**

"EH?!" Semua yang ada dibalkon langsung kaget ketika melihat Gai (pura-pura) pingsan. Namun, tidak untuk Shu. Pemuda surai coklat itu memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Gai itu hanyalah berbohong. Tanpa sungkan, Shu langsung menendang tubuh pemuda surai perak itu.

"AKH!" Kontak Gai membuka lebar kedua matanya dan memelototi Shu. Yang dipelototin cuma bisa mengangkat bahunya.

"Udah sono ngaku aja lah. Lama banget kali."

"IYA IYA GUA NGAKU KALO GUA HOMO, PUAS?!" Gai jadi emosi turun berok.

"..." Semua yang ada disitu terdiam. Gai langsung menarik tubuh Shu dan mencium bibir pemuda manis itu.

"Anjrit..." Semua yang ada disana kompak bergumam.

"BUAT SHU! LU MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUA?" Dengan spontan Gai berteriak dengan toa yang sudah direbutnya.

Wajah Shu kontan saja memerah. Tak disangka, Shu mengganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam kata 'mau'. Gai langsung saja lompat-lompat dan goyang oplosan ditempat.

"**Jadi kita jadian 'kan?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Ya iya lah!"**

Tanpa mereka berdua tahu, Yahiro dan Souta membatin secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Untung mereka gak tahu kalau gua sama Yahiro/Souta pacaran...'_

**Owari!**


End file.
